User blog:Order of the Command Block/Order's Christmas Countdown (Episode 8-17)
Intro Order: Hel-LO fellow wikians and welcome to OCC! Today is the 16th which marks NINE MORE DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS! WOOP WOOP WOOP! *Backflips off wall* Narrator: *Sighs* Well, Order, what exactly are we doing today!? Order: Ummmm... gingerbread houses! Cept we FILM them! And compete! Narrator: Is the gingerbread poisoned? Order: Nope. Narrator: Is the frosting molten lava? Order: Nope! Narrator: Is there anything that can harm us? Order: Nope! :D Narrator: What is this world!? Order: It's GINGERBREAD. Sacred. Now call the dang- WAIT Narrator: What? Order: We didn't fix the countdown! My math says that on the 24th, we'll be on the 16tTH EPISODE! Narrator: But the end should be on the 25th! Order: We put TWO DAYS in one episode! The 5th episode contains days 13 and 14! Narrator: This shouldn't be possible! We missed a day, so the countdown should be BEHIND, not forward! Order: OF COURSE! My math was WRONG! In episode one, it was the 9th! Marking 16 days till Christmas. Narrator: Yeah... Order: SO, that meant 16 MORE episodes shold have been coming! Not 15! that's why we are behind! THE COUNTDOWN IS LENGTHENED! Narrator: Now who am I calling! Order: nEW ORDER! Lets go! Gingerbread Race OrdeR: OK, guys, what we're gonna be doing is filming us making a gingerbread house. Axel: Awesome. Jenny: Anything else? Order: You'll compete against Narrator and I to make the best gingerbread house. Also you film it. >:3 Petra: Aww yeah. >:D Order: In different rooms than us. Lukas: Makes sense. Where do we do ours? Narrator: The living room. Here. *Leads them away* Order: *Sets up the cameras* Jesse: So... we good to start? Order: Yeah, go ahead. *Runs into the kitchen with Narrator* Axel: *Turns on camera* Alright! Lets make a cookie house! Petra: Where are the pieces? Jenny: Right here. *Hands them over* Lukas! Frosting, please. Lukas: Oh! *Hands it to her* Petra: Ok... here are the sides.... Jenny, get them together. Jesse: Careful, it's spilling! Jenny: I know, I know! Order: Ok, Narrator, tell me when you finish with one wall.. Narrator: Alright, done with that one. Order: Ok.... I think that's the foundation. Narrator: Don't put the roof on, yet, give the frosting time to dry and lock the walls together, or else it'll all collapse. Axel: Walls are done! WOO! Jenny: Your shouting is going to topple it. Petra: Roof! Olivia: ! Wait DON- *Walls collapse* Put the roof on... Ivor: This is just sad... jesse: Then get over here and help us! Jenny: My walls! T_T Lukas: *pATS Jenny on the back* Petra: Rebuild them! Lets go! Ivor: give the frosting time to dry, next time. Petra: OK, the walls are up again, everyone back away from the table. New Order: *Backs away* ... Order and Narrator: *Just stare at the gingerbread house* Olivia:... Petra: ... Lukas: ... Axel: Can we eat this after? New Order: No! Order: I think it dried.. Narrator: Carefully apply the roof, I'll get the frosting on. Order: *Gently sets it down* Narrator: Back up! Don't touch it... Order: I think it's steady... Narrator: *Puts down the other roof* Yep, it's steady. Phew. Now pull out some of the gummies, we'll use them as terrain. No NOT put any on the roof. Order: *Nods* Petra: Purple gummies make nice bushes. Lukas: But bushes are GREEN! PETRA: pURPLE. Jenny: This is hard... *Putting candies on the roof* Jesse, hand me some M&M's. Jesse: *Pauses with a hand of M&M's pouring into his mouth* O_O Jenny: DUDE! Olivia: Jesse, those are ideal for the roof! Ivor: *Laughing* Axel: *Is helping Petra* Petra: Stop eating the ccandy and help Jenny, Jesse. Jesse: O_O' Ok. *Starts putting the remaining candy on the top of the roof* Lukas: Since you ate like half of the M&M's, use them sparingly... Ivor: Wait! *Takes a string of red gummies and surrounds the house with it* Olivia: Lava? Ivor: I had to. Petra, wait, that's too much frosting... hold on.. *Helps her* Olivia: Jenny! Stop touching the roof! It's going to fall! *Pulls her back* Here.. *Applies more frosting* There we go... that side is fine now, work on the other. I'll keep this steady... Narrator: Order, work on the other roof, you don't need to monitor the other side. OrdeR: Ok... *Starts decorating the left roof* Narrator: *Outlining windows nd doors* I think we're good... Order: Put some very small sprinkles on the windows and stuff, nothing heavy... Narrator: I know... Petra: Almost out of frosting... I'm gonna outline the stuff with what we have left. Jesse: tHIN Line, thin... We'll use what we have... Ivor: Too much! Lighten up, Petra! Narrator: You guys done yet?! Axel: Umm... TOTTALLY. Order: Man! Petra: Done! Lukas: Finally! Narrator: We good? Ivor: Yeah! Order: Then finish the video! Olivia: *Ends video* Ok. Narrator: *Brings their house over* Hmm... Ivor: I say we win. Order: Your house is COVERED in frosting... AWESOME! Narrator: Heh. *Places theirs on the table* Feel free to take yours home. Ivor: MINE. *Runs off* ADVENTURE! Somehow. Olivia: Ivor! New Order: Get back here! *Chase him* Outro Narrator: Well, we ixed the countdown, made a gingerbread house... I think we're good! order: Yep, that's about it for today! I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to leave a suggestion on wat to do! You can tell us any time you want as many times as you want! :D Narrator: So... we done? Order: Yes. Narrator: gOOD because there is frosting ALL over the floor... *Screen fades to black* Category:Blog posts